


Came back from the past

by AstandsforAlex



Series: disgustingly domestic fahc ot6 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael leaves Ray in order to make a name for himself in Los Santos</p><p>However, the 2,915.5 miles between them doesn’t stop either from longing for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came back from the past

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by http://jstarpye.tumblr.com/

The morning sun rose over the new york skyline and shone through the small apartment bedrooms window. Michael felt the sun hitting his eyes and he groaned softly and went to sit up, but was stopped in the arms around his waist tightened “fihe mhh minutesssssss” Ray muttered from behind him. Michael laughed and laid down, understanding the gibberish as “five more minutes”  “Alright but only cause you asked so nicely” Michael said with a laugh.

 

Most would think this was surreal, last night Ray was perched on top of a building nearby an alley while Michael received the money a gang owed them, of course being told before hand that if they tried any shit that there was a sniper on a roof nearby and Michael would not hesitate to blow them all the fuck up with it came to that. But now it was morning and all these two wanted to do was cuddle and honestly, Michael had no problem with that at all.

 

They stayed in that position for a good ten minutes before Michael’s leg started falling asleep “Baaaaaaabe, we gotta get up,” He said turning his body so he was facing Ray. God he looked so adorable with his disheveled bedhead and half lidded eyes. “and don’t give me any of that five minute shit, because it’s been ten. Meaning i’ve let you sleep ten minutes longer than you should and you have work today.”

 

He held in a giggle as the younger man groaned “Man fuck Gamestop I don’t wanna go to work today” He mumbled and tried pushing his head into the pillow more than it already was.

 

“I know you hate Gamestop and i keep saying, if you want me to blow the place sky high I can arrange that. But until then get off your lazy ass and get dressed, and i’ll make the coffee” Ray instantly perked up at the promise of coffee and Michael couldn’t suppress the urge anymore, he let out fit of giggles that fill the room.

 

Michael walked out of the room and into the kitchen, hearing the shower turn on from the bathroom he got to work in making a small breakfast and start on the coffee. By the time Ray finished his shower and gotten dressed for work. Ray quickly ate his breakfast, practically inhaling it as if he hadn’t eaten in years. Michael made sure to comment on it and the only excuse he got was “Hey, your cooking’s good okay!”

 

“Dude, all i did was pop waffles into the toaster, I don’t think that qualifies as cooking.”

“Well for some reason they taste better when you make them~” Ray cooed and took a swig of his coffee “Kay babe I gotta go” He said pushing the apartment door open “See ya tonight.” He said and walked out of the door.

 

 

* * *

 

Michael suddenly sat up in bed  in a cold sweat “Dod damn it” he whispered and fell back to bed, trying to focus on the four other bodies on the bed with him. He really hoped he didn’t wake anyone up during that outburst but of course life likes to butt fuck him multiple times.

 

“Michael? You okay?” Was whispered through the room but from the sheer silence of the room it was easily heard. It took a moment for Michael to register that was Ryan who had asked him. Of course he heard and probably saw him. Creepy fucker with insomnia liked to just sit in the dark while the rest of them slept.

 

“Yeah im fine….s’just a nightmare….” He mumbled rolling over onto his side. He really didn’t want to talk about his issues at ass crack o’clock in the morning. If Ryan said anything after that Michael didn’t hear him because he dozed off as quickly as he had woken.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he was rudely awakened by a hand thrown across his face, he flinched and hit the hand away. He sat up and looked down to see that Ryan has gone somewhere else into the house, from the smell of bacon in the distance he guessed he was probably in the kitchen. The rest of the guys were still asleep. He silently crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake any of the other up and got dressed into a simple t-shirt and some jeans.

 

Once he was dressed Michael headed down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Ryan in his casual clothes and an apron, making some bacon. He easily slid behind the man and placed his head on the older mans shoulder. “Morin rye” He said, voice still raspy from sleep.

 

Ryan smiled, not even showing a bit of surprise when Michael slid behind him, how would one expect him to be the fearless, emotionless, Vagabond, if he was surprised by his boyfriend not so sneakily sliding behind him? “Morning Michael. How’d you sleep last night?” He asked focusing on both the small talk and the bacon sizzling in the pan.

 

“Eh, other than that nightmare, that we will not be mentioning to any of the others, I slept pretty good” He said, voice slipping into a threatening tone when he told Ryan about not mentioning it to the others and slipping out into a more lighthearted tone easily.

 

Ryan sighed and shook his head “I don’t know why you refuse to tell them, I don’t even know what they’re about but i do know that last nights one was the fourth time they’ve woken you up. If I know anything about unhealthy sleeping habits, thats pretty bad Michael.”  
  


“Alright mom” He said in a joking tone, but they both knew he understood what Ryan was trying to say “It’s just…..Some shit from my past coming back to haunt me okay? Nothing to worry about.”

 

“What are we not worrying about?” Geoffs question filled the room as he walked in, planting a kiss to the cheeks of both of his boyfriends before going to sit down at the dining room table.

 

“Oh we’re just talking about a bruise I found the other day, like I was telling Ryan over here its really nothing to worry about.” Michael said, quickly letting the lie roll of his tongue. Lying was his accidental specialty, though he really specialized in explosives, if the crew needed a good lie to be said to a rival gang, they always sent Michael in for them. Not that he minded of course, kinda cool to be known as the lying explosives guy.

 

“Speaking of bruises, glad you brought that up babe, after Jack and Gavin wake up and eat and all that. We all need to meet in the heist room. I’ve got a special surprise!” Geoff said doing a little dance in his seat. Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh goody~ Can’t wait till we see what weird tactic for a heist you have this time” He teased and Ryan laughed sliding the bacon all onto a plate and setting it on the table.

 

The smell of food must have eventually roused the other two men from their sleep as they made their way into the kitchen. They both took a sip of their coffee Ryan already had prepared and Jack took a few bacon pieces. “Mornin sleepy heads” Ryan said cheerfully, as if he’d been the only who had a good nights rest. Michael was always complaining about how even though if one of them got an hour less of sleep than usual they looked like shit but when it came to Ryan, beauty just came to him naturally. He could go a week without sleeping and he would look the same. Sexy as hell.

 

They all ate breakfast together and Geoff volunteered to wash the dishes today so the rest all filled into the living room to play some video games. Geoff walked out of the kitchen and into the living room after he had finished the dishes “Alright boys, heist room” Was all he had to say to get the four almost tripping over each other to get to the heist room first.

 

He walked in and they were all in their regular places at the table “Alright assholes, listen up because I’ve made a fucking great heist like, I made a powerpoint. Thats how legit this is” Geoff rambled on, standing by the whiteboard.

 

“Alright, how about you stop bragging about it and actually tell us the heist plan?” Jack said, she has been in the gang dubbed ‘fake ah crew’ almost as long as Geoff had been. So now she was able to freely say mildly insulting things like that without getting the shit beaten out of her.

 

“You have a point yes I see that, sorry” Geoff said laughing and turning on a projector. Now displayed on the screen was a bank that most of their heists took place at. “This place? Old news.” The next picture showed up, it was a bigger bank but none of them ever thought about doing a heist on because since it was bigger and generally held more money than the smaller bank, the security was better, plus it was closer to the police station. “Now this place boys, is holding a gold plated ak-47. Sure it's not usable in any way but i really wanna hang that thing above the TV. So we’re stealing it. Any objections?”

 

A chorus of nos filled the room “Good, so listen up, Michael you’re in charge of getting us into the vault. Use explosives or lockpicking or whatever it takes I don’t care, but explosives are prefered. Gavin, you and Ryan will be keeping the police out of the building, try to keep civilian casualties down but hey, shit happens.” He said looking around to look for any hesitation from any of them.

“Jack, for the first part of the heist we’re gonna be going into the building together, distracting everyone enough so Michael can slip by and get to the vault, but second half of the heist, before the police show up. You have to leave the bank and get a getaway car. One that can sit six people. I’ll be inside the whole time keeping the civilians in check, getting the money from the front counter, all that. Any questions?”

 

“Uh yeah, why did you jack to get a six seater if there are only five of us? Also what are we gonna do about security cameras?” Gavin asked, leaning forward in his chair leaning his elbows on the table and leaning his head on one hand. Gavin was the third official member of the Fake AH crew, he was known for talking to other gangs because despite the fact that he sometimes doesn’t say the smartest things, he’s a really good people pleaser. He could figure out how to make both sides agree on something, even when the two groups wanted something totally different.

 

“I’m glad you asked that, because now I get to tell you the big surprise. While I was planning this I realized, we’re gonna need some cover from up above. So I thought, go big or go home right? Long story short. I got fucking Brown man to do this job with us! He’s gonna help cover Ryan and Gavin from another building”

 

If Michael had been drinking water when Geoff said that he would have spit it out. “Brown man? Like the Brown man? One of the best snipers in this state?” Also his ex, Ray Narvaez Jr. Sure Michael knew Ray had come to Texas, it was kinda hard not to considering it was all the group would talk about for a few days after he moved to Los Santos as a merc.

 

“The one and only!” Geoff beamed, not sensing Michaels sudden discomfort, nor did any of the other three. Michael sunk into his seat mumbling something that hopefully came off as him being jealous, rather than nervous.

 

“I thought you of all people would be more excited Michael, from what i’ve heard about him it sounds like you two would work well together.” Jack said looking over at him suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow at the other redhead.

 

“Sorry that i’m not setting off fucking fireworks just because we hired brownman to cover Ryan and Gavin….” He said, choosing an angry tone to cover up his defensiveness. Though he did sit up in his chair straighter

 

“Anyways…...He’s coming over tomorrow so we can go over everything with him before the actual heist. After everything’s situated we’ll start working out a date. But they only have the item for a month so we’ll have to work fast. Thats all so, meeting adjourned.” They all shuffled out of the room.

 

Michael whipped out his phone and texted Lindsay saying ‘i’m coming over’ and shoving it back in his pocket. “Looks like Lindsay wants me to come over for something guys, gotta bolt” He said casually enough not to rouse any suspicion from any of the others.

Before any of them realized they never heard the text notification during the meeting (unless it was a heist Michael always had his phone on the loudest volume he could, hich could get pretty annoying when he got texting back and forth with Lindsay) he walked out the door and down to the garage to get a car and drive over to her place.

 

Lindsay only lived five minutes away much to Michaels pleasure, he and Lindsay had known eachother since he had first moved to Los Santos so she knew more about him than any of the others he had become acquainted with. So of course she knew all about Ray, he had spent many a drunken night just complaining to her about how much he missed the other while she just sat there and listened to him.

 

He let himself in when he got there, knowing that he was on good enough terms with Lindsay that she wouldn’t get mad at him for doing so as long as he closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room where Lindsay was seated and plopped down next to her without a word.

 

They sat there for a few minutes just in silence before Lindsays curiosity got the better of her. “So, what did you want to talk about” She asked with a raised eyebrow

 

“Geoffs been planning a heist and guess who he decided to hire for the sniper position” Michael said looking at her with a neutral expression.

 

“Oh no, they hired Ray didn’t they” She half whispered. She knew that even now in a relationship with four other people that he was still not entirely over Ray and knew that even if the guys mentioned his merc name that Michael would get really upset.

 

“Fucking bingo, wow you’re good at this. You should be a God damned mind reader.” Michael said sarcastically but before slumping his shoulders and leaning back on the couch “And to put the cherry on top of the shitty cake that is my life right now. He’s coming over tomorrow to discuss the plans for the heist. There’s no way i’m gonna get out of this ‘Linds.”

 

“Maybe he won’t recognize you?” Lindsay said trying to cheer the other up

 

“I haven’t really changed that much in a year and we both know my voice hasn’t changed so even wearing a mask won’t fool him. What should I do?”

 

“I guess just, see how he reacts? Maybe you’re wrong and he won’t recognise you, he probably will but I don’t know what to say Michael.”

 

“I know im sorry I just wanted to kinda complain sorry” Michael said and sat back up scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Well if that’s the case, it’s getting close to lunch time wanna like go out to the diner around the corner for lunch?”

“I’m always a slut for free food!” Michael yelled suddenly and let out a laugh at the face of a very startled Lindsay before she started cracking up laughing herself.

 

“Alright you fuckin meme loving fuck, lets go get food before I have to hear any more of your lame memes.” She grinned standing up and lended a hand to the other to help him up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael woke up the next morning to a notification saying ‘Look, whatevr Lindsay still needs can wait. Get ur ass ovr here’ He groaned and turned off his phone, rolling over to face Lindsay to shake her awake. “Hey Linds…..Guy are telling me to go back home. See ya later” He said, half grinning at her sound of annoyance and her mumble of ‘alright just go already’

 

He stood up and stretched, popping his back and neck before sleepily making his wake over to the front door and walking out to get to his car. The drive home was quicker than he liked considering he had no time to mull over the fact that Ray is either already over there or will be soon. Though he guessed that’s also a good thing so he couldn’t freak himself out to much.

 

He parked the car in the garage and headed inside hearing the distant sound of a game of Halo being played in the living room. He stepped into the room and four pairs of heads turned towards him. “Well the asshole returns!” That alerted the fifth head on the couch to look at Michael and both of them froze.

 

Ray sat there staring at him with wide eyes in a beanie, his beanie. Michael stood in the doorway of the living room awkwardly. Before he knew it he heard a quick “You mother fucker” and was being crushed in a hug. Without hesitation he hugged back not caring about how tight Ray was hugging him him was kinda cutting off his lungs from getting air.

 

After a few more seconds of hugging that felt like hours and as soon as they were apart he was on the ground blocking his face from any punches Ray was throwing at him. “Mother fucker how dare you. I leave for Gamestop one day and come home to an empty apartment! No note no nothing! Who does that!” The guys were trying to pull ray off but Michael just laid there listening to Ray repeat the things he had thought for the past year.

 

Ray ignored the hands trying to pull him off as he just tightened his legs hold on Michaels waist but his punches became softer, not as much push behind them as before. “And then a few weeks later I turn on the tv to see that fucking Mogar was set up shop in Los Santos with help from Ruby Rose! You didn’t even try and hide asshole! I moved here a month ago because shit got heavy up in New York but of course i would have run into you at one point.” He had stopped punching and was now just shouting at him, Michael noticed he was shaking but before he could say anything he felt a pair of lips collide with his.

 

They pulled away to breathe and were suddenly very aware of the other four around them looking very confused. The scrambled to get off the floor with faces as red as Jacks hair.

 

“So I think I know why Michael acted so weird when you said you got Brownman for the job Geoff.” Ryan said to break the silence

 

“Yeah if i could get an explanation that’d be great.” Geoff said looking at the two quizzically

 

“Uh…..Remember that guy I told you I left behind in New York that as my sniper for a few years before I moved here? Here he is!” Michael said shifting foot to foot nervously. He didn’t have really anything prepared for this moment. He heard Ray mutter a quick “sup” but that was it from him

 

They had a lot of explaining to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So its finally done!!! I hope you enjoyed this. will i do a sequel with actual ot6? *shrug emoji*


End file.
